1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to program guides. In one example, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for selecting program guide information.
2. Description of Related Art
Various devices have the capability of providing program guide information along with video or audio streams. A user can select a particular channel and receive broadcast media for a selected channel. Program guide information including channel, title, and time information can assist the user in selecting a channel or a program. In many instances, program guide information is downloaded to a device from a network such as a wireless network, cable network, telephony network, etc.
However, mechanisms for providing program guide information to devices are limited. In many instances, program guide information is provided in a rigid and inflexible manner. Consequently, the techniques of the present invention provide mechanisms for improving the ability to select and obtain program guide information.